


Yours Affectionately

by Lamsfan



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Hamilton's non-historical last letter to Laurens.





	Yours Affectionately

**Author's Note:**

> Poor John. Poor Alex.

My Dearest Laurens, 

You left the family too soon.  No, you left me too soon.  I had hoped we would take on Congress together: your dream to have all men treated equally could become a reality and I, an orphan immigrant, could make a difference in this brave new world. Are either possible without us working side by side? 

Why were you so…brave?  Reckless?  Careless?  I feel the loss of a friend whom I truly and most tenderly loved. I will cherish your memory forever.  

Friendship between us was more than just a name.

Your dear boy, 

Alex Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> On August 27, 1782, Laurens was shot from the saddle during the Battle of the Combahee River. He died at the age of 27, only a few weeks before the British finally withdrew from Charleston. 
> 
> I'm not sure why that makes me so sad.


End file.
